Cristal de Sangre
by Zoey Kagamine
Summary: Y usando su dedo como un macabro lápiz, escribió garabatos y líneas bajo la superficie, todo con una sonrisa neutral y frívola. "No mires atrás, hermano" - Loki-Thor. (Drabble.Horror/humor(?)-


_**HOLA! :333 Otra vez yo, este es un One-shot que hice hace meses, lo subí en Amor-Yaoi también, ahora toca hacerlo aquí, jejeje, ahora, para los que están siguiendo el fic: Una vez más estás devuelta en mis brazos, tardare en actualizar, por eso estaré subiendo unos One-shot que tengo guardados, empezando por este :333.**_

_**kajkjas anoche como a las 3 de la mañana se me metió el Anti-cristo y Pff ¡Ta-tan! me salio esto xDD lakslkas bien culero pero bueno (Yo y mi mente enferma) xDD**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene todo menos yaoi e.e Y si eres muy sensible y div , trauma psicológico xD**_

_**Preferiblemente que seas mayor de 14 años, lo cual es hipocresía porque yo tengo 13 e.e xDD**_

_**¡EMPIECE!**_

* * *

_**~Cristal de sangre~**_

Suspiro por enésima vez mientras se encaminaba a las mazmorras, cada fin de semana lo hacía. Visitaba a su querido hermano cada domingo, intentaba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, que de sus apetecibles, delgados y rosados labios saliera una disculpa por sus actos en Midgard, obtener de sus orbes esmeraldas un brille de culpa. Claro todo le salía al revés puesto cuando Loki se cansaba – y jodía- de su presencia se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda después de dirigirle una mirada fría que aunque no lo reconociera –Por su machocidad, dah!- Hasta a él le hacían temblar las piernas.

En fin, cuando llego al frente de la celda de su adorado hermano este estaba recostado mirando hacia arriba, su prisión era la de más alta seguridad, alejada de las demás, aprueba de cualquier tipo de magia y conjuro que Loki pudiese invocar.

_Oh, eso le habían dicho los ancianos a Odín y a él… _

Y como siempre, se le estaba prohibido entrar en está. Con tan solo abrir esa puerta Loki podría hacer un movimiento certero y escapar. Nadie entra, su comida era transportada de manera mágica por uno de los ancianos. Nadie sale.

— Hola hermano… _Adiós hermano_.

Esas cuatro palabras fueron las que escaparon a manera de susurro de los labios del azabache. Y un mal presentimiento llego y coloco de la manera más incómoda en el estomago de Thor.

Loki lo observo fijamente de una manera fría… tan fría que hizo que los bellos de Thor se erizaran, se fue incorporando lentamente de su cama, se acerco lentamente a aquel maldito campo de fuerza que impedía su libertad, en movimientos gráciles y lentos levanto su mano derecha, haciendo que su dedo índice quedara a manera de estar señalando y bajo la mirada horrorizada de su hermano mayor, choco su dedo contra aquel material que parecía vidrio, la pálida piel se fue extinguiendo gracias al contacto de aquel escudo, haciendo que la sangre de su digito corriera libre.

Y usando su dedo como un macabro lápiz, escribió garabatos y líneas bajo la superficie, todo con una sonrisa neutral y frívola.

Al terminar el movimiento de sus dedos Loki se alejo dio paso hacia atrás, mirando los ojos zafiros de su hermano los cuales observaban los esmeralda de Loki, horrorizados.

Fue cuando dirigió su mirada a los carmines caracteres que había pitando Loki.

_Con su propia sangre._

Su mirada celeste se abrió de par en par cuando leyó, interpretó y analizó aquellas palabras escritas con la sangre que se escurría de manera sádica y lenta por el vitral, y haciendo que luciese deformada y perturbante.

"_No mires atrás, hermano"_

Entonces sus desorbitados ojos se dirigieron hacia Loki, quien lo mirada con las pupilas dilatadas, y una enorme sonrisa psicópata que hizo que su acelerado corazón se le parara. Provocando un punzante dolor en su pecho, para que luego volviese a latir aun más acelerado.

Las luces de los calabozos se apagaron, un grito desgarrados que le erizo los bellos a los guardias haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran, y una décima de segundo después las luces volvieron a encenderse, solo para que los guardias y Thor quedaran infinitamente traumatizados con la imagen que les atormentaría por siempre.

La celda de Loki que encontraba INUNDADA de sangre, la mayoría salpicada en las paredes de una manera perturbadora, cabezas de variados prisioneros colgadas en el techo, todas con los labios cosidos y faltantes de globos oculares que observaban directo al enrome ventanal dirigiendo esos oscuros agujeros vacíos directo a ellos.

Los cuerpos de estas personas esparcidos por distintas partes del cuartos, adoptando las poses en las que se podía encontrar Loki la mayor parte del tiempo en aquella jaula. ¿Lo peor…? Solo una cosa.

_Loki no se encontraba allí…_

_Fin c:_


End file.
